ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's New Mystery (Prologue)
Entered the starship, Kiva looked into the journey record and finds a sudden gap between Reia's mission to save Sonja and Reia found in another world. To find out what's going on, Kiva waked up Quorra. Quorra: Hello, Kiva. How may I be of assistance today? Kiva: Well, I found a sudden gap in Reia's history record. Quorra: It is kept secret for a reason. Only the Supreme Kai of Time knows that. Kiva: What do you mean "kept secret"? Is it like classified? Quorra: I'm afraid so, Kiva. If you wish to seek answers, you can talk to Talwyn alone. Kiva: Why only Talwyn? Quorra: She's fully recovered from Vlad's sacrifice a few weeks ago. Last I heard, she is itching for a mission of sorts. Kiva: I better not keep her waiting then. - Kiva leaves the record behind and headed for Talwyn, who is accompanied with Cronk and Zephyr. Talwyn: Hey, Kiva. Back so soon? Kiva: Well, it's more of a personal matter. Cronk: Is it about Reia again? Kiva: Yeah. I need to go back to Conton City. Talwyn: As long as bad guys are the cause, I'm up for it. Let's go. - An hour later, the group landed in Conton City and Kiva meet up with the Supreme Kai of Time, who is in the Time Nest. Supreme Kai of Time: Welcome back, Kiva. Say... Is there something wrong? Kiva: I found a sudden gap in Reia's history record. Why is that? - Supreme Kai of Time didn't say anything for a few seconds, and then answered with honesty. Supreme Kai of Time: After saving two timelines from collapsing on top of each other, Reia is in deep sorrow when she makes her choice to erase Sonja's memories of her. After that, she just vanished within Earth and was never seen again until Sonja found her in Jedha's moon. Talwyn: She never left Earth after what just happened? Supreme Kai of Time: Yeah. According to Neisan's report, she wanted to go somewhere to heal her own soul. She was last seen within 1983 when there are other rumors within the timeframe. Kiva: Gosh... Supreme Kai of Time: I must ask, Kiva. What was your purpose of this knowledge I tell you now? Kiva: Reia is someone very important to me. She helped me become a Keyblade Master. Believe me, I wanted to help her anyway I can. Supreme Kai of Time: You wish to fill the missing link of Reia's history. Is that it? Kiva: More than that, ma'am. I want to help her heal. Supreme Kai of Time: Normally, this is a Time Patrol case. But since I understand Reia's your sister, there's only one way to restore her heart... - The Supreme Kai of Time then pointed at Kiva's heart as she explained clearly. Supreme Kai of Time: The right emotion. Kiva: What's that? - Despite of Kiva being a Keyblade Master, and not knowing what the power meant, the Supreme Kai of Time can only put her arm down and sigh in frustration. Supreme Kai of Time: Ignorance sure is bliss, isn't it? Kiva: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. Supreme Kai of Time: It's okay. I'll explain. Hearts have a lot of emotions each person feels, either good or evil. You accepted Reia for who you are. That gives hope. Talwyn: But in the past, she doesn't know. Despite what happened. Supreme Kai of Time: It's...tough to say, Talwyn. But I think Pete might know it. Kiva: Pete??? Supreme Kai of Time: A small boy, Kiva. Kiva: Oh, yeah. Now I remember. Supreme Kai of Time: I must warn you if you go to 1983. Kiva: Warn me? Supreme Kai of Time: Reia was a young adult back then, but every decision towards her changes her future drastically, either light or dark. Choose your actions extremely wisely, because if, for any reason, there is one mistake, Reia would continue to hide and change her history completely. - Very similar to "The Walking Dead" show she watched in her spare time, Kiva completely understood. Kiva: I understand. Supreme Kai of Time: Now then, come this way. - Kiva and Talwyn followed Supreme Kai of Time outside of the Time Nest. Supreme Kai of Time: Now then, it would be my honor to call upon your allies for your quest. Kiva: Like who? Supreme Kai of Time: Anyone you wish. Kiva: Wow... Well, I would like to have Coco Bandicoot with me. I've known her before. Supreme Kai of Time: A good choice, Kiva. Lucky for you, you'll get two bandicoots instead of one. Talwyn: Two? - From the gate came not only Coco Bandicoot, but her brother Crash as well. Talwyn: Huh? Crash too?? Kiva: Hi, Coco. Coco: Hey, Kiva. So, me and Crash heard that you need help. Kiva: Yeah. Long story short, I want to heal Reia from her very deep grief. Coco: Need to find a psychiatrist. Kiva: I don't think so. Supreme Kai of Time thinks I need to help her and the only one who knows about deep emotions is a small boy named Pete. Coco: Hmm... Look, in all seriousness, this whole mission is a trap. Kiva: How do you know? Coco: Crash spotted three dark girls moving through a forest earlier. Talwyn: Shadowling Trio? Those stubborn idiots don't know when to quit. Coco: Someone you know? Kiva: I'm afraid so. If those guys are after Reia, we have to find her first. Coco: I understand. But, is there more heroes coming? Kiva: Yeah. Wish Terra could help me out... - As the Supreme Kai of Time heard Kiva's request, Terra came through the gate next. Talwyn: That didn't take long. Crash: Whoa! Coco: Hey, Terra. Terra: Couldn't leave me for a second, can you? Kiva: Hi, Terra. Talwyn: I take that as a no. Terra: Alright then. Kiva: Hmm... Lastly, I think we need Spider-Man. - Suddenly, both Spider-Man and his girlfriend showed up through the gate. Talwyn: Huh? Kiva: Wow... Talwyn: MJ as well? - Spider-Man's girlfriend shook Kiva's hand. ???: Mary Jane Watson, associate editor. Kiva: Kiva, Keyblade Master. Good to see you again. What do friends call you? MJ: I prefer MJ. Kiva: Oh, right. I forgot. MJ: No worries. Anyhow.. Kiva, I know what happened. Pete is a small boy who survived a car crash in 1977. His parents didn't make it. Crash: Oh... Coco: That's awful... Kiva: Oh man... Then what happened? MJ: On the same day, Pete was rescued by a big green dragon. - Kiva somehow knew the dragon's name since Ratchet's redemption journey. Kiva: Elliot... MJ: You know him? Kiva: Yeah. It was a long time ago. Supreme Kai of Time: Then it's settled. Find Pete and Elliot. That is where you will begin your search. Kiva: Okay. We'll be back soon. - Kiva and the gang then left, leaving the Supreme Kai of Time. Little did Kiva know, the Supreme Kai of Time only said one sentence. Supreme Kai of Time: Her future...is now in your hands. - The Supreme Kai of Time then walked back to the Time Nest, as Kiva's personal quest to heal Reia's heart begins. Category:Scenes